Fall
by AoiFurin
Summary: Whom would you chose Ban-chan" the question that kept our resident raitei awake one particular night. Dedicated for my friend Sky. :)


Fall

Disclaimers: Don't own. Don't sue.

A/N:Short and fluff...my first gb fic. Dedicated for my friend Sky. Happy birthday!!! May you have more birthdays and dreams of ban-chan to come.

Fall -----------------------------------

It was another one of their retrieval jobs yet the former raitei was well...being silent for the lack of terms. This annoyed the jagan master a little but paid no heed. Afterall, Ginji would talk to him if somethings bothering him, right?

The ex-emperor looked over his partner then at the ever famous delivery expert, the poison lady. He knew both their pasts were tied and if Himiko would be in the brink of death, Ban would gladly die in her place.

Take for example what happened on tonight's mission. He and Himiko fell into a trap. Ban saved himiko while he shouted at Ginji for being so stupid. If not for Kadsuki, who's also with them, he would've been left behind by Ban. And that really made him feel down. Ban could risk his life saving Himiko but he would left him behind because of his stupidity.

He shook his head trying to get that thought away. He then felt the thread spinner's hand trying to reassure him that he can tell his friend anything. He smiled, knowing Kadsuki's just worried about him.

"I'm fine." he said with a small smile. Kadsuki just sighed.

"I'll left you this time on your own, gin-chan. But remember, you can talk to me or to any of your friends. Better yet, you can talk to Ban-san yourself." the watcher's smile somehow warmed Ginji's heart. He nodded before going after Ban who's now infront of his car.

"Gomen ne Ban-chan. Kadsuki and I just had a talk." he greeted but that was returned by a hit on the head.

"Baka, get inside. We'll freeze here." with that, he knew that their conversation is over.

----------

Ginji shifted in his sleep. He can't sleep with all the events that happened.

'Talk to him.' Kadsuki's voice echoed in his mind.

"Ahou, why aren't you sleeping?" Ban's voice made him jump.

"Gomen ne Ban-chan..." he scratched the back of his head.

"Gomen ne ban-chan..." Ban imitated ginji's voice with annoyance. He then shifted so he could face the sleepless boy.

"Maa...Ginji, tell me. You've been like this since the last mission. What's wrong?"

Ginji didn't met Ban's eyes knowing he couldn't lie while looking at those blue orbs. Besides, he's a bit afraid Ban would use the Jagan if he knows he's lying.

"Ban-chan...what's the real story between you and Himiko-chan"  
"Himiko...? Why?"

"I just want to know."

"...please...?"

"Fine. Himiko's a friend of mine way back before we met. Her brother was my bestfriend and when he died he asked me to look after Himiko."

"I see..."

"You do know I'm the one who killed him, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's why I swore to him that I'll give my life to Himiko as well. That I would die in her place if I could help it."

"I know...ne ban-chan, would you really sacrifice your life for her?"

"Saa..."

"I see...she's lucky."

"..." this time, Ginji looked at Ban but he's currently looking out of the car window.

"Ban-chan, what if...what if there comes a time that Himiko and I were both in danger, like we're both gonna fall yet you're holding us in each of your hands and the only way to save us is to let go of someone to pull the other one. That the minute you choose, the other would fall into an abyss, who would you chose? Me or Himiko-chan?" Ban answered that with silence. Ginji sighed. He just have to ask that one while he knows what his answer would be.

"I'll choose Himiko. I'll save her. You know why." Ban's tone were even. Like they're only talking about the weather and not about choosing someone to live and whose to die.

"I know. And don't worry about--" Ginji stopped when he felt Ban's hand over his hand.

"Then after that, I'll jump after you." Ginji whipped his head towards Ban and saw him gave a smile.

"You heard me baka. Now go to sleep. I can feel we'll be lucky tomorrow." he pats Ginji's head before turning his back on him.

"Hai Ban-chan. Oyasumi nasai!!!" The former Raitei smiled as he closes his eyes for a goodnight sleep.

Ban turned facing the sleeping emperor's face, with a smile on his face.

"Stupid." he then closes his eyes and joined Ginji in the land of dreams.

owari

A/N part 2: who would've thought? Me, doing a request fic, GB too...? hehehe...hope you're happy with this Sky! to others, please read and review. If you want to request something, just tell me and I'll try my best to do it. Till then, Ja ne! 


End file.
